


After- Dinner Tease

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Part 7 of New Territory--Now that Barry and Iris have made things official, Iris is realizing the scope of Barry's sacrifices as The Flash and what it means for their love life. Or lack thereof. Technically takes place after 3x04, but doesn't follow the storyline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part 7 of a previous work, New Territory. But I decided to publish it as a standalone piece. For now. Hope you like!

“You made it. I gotta say, I’m surprised.” I glanced down at my watch. “And with two minutes to spare.” Barry smiled and entered my apartment with two bags of takeout, and a bouquet of flowers. “Those for me?”

“Of course, Iris.” He leaned down to kiss me. “I also brought you some spaghetti from that Italian food truck. It tastes…way better than sounds, ” he assured me. “Plates?”

__________________________________________________________________

“Dinner was delicious, Barry,” I said as we settled into my bed. “I gotta let you pick the restaurants more often.”

“Yeah, well I’ve run through every single inch of Central City, so I have discovered all of it’s best spots.” He leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips. “Anyway, I’m going to turn in for tonight. As promised, I’m not going to try anything with you…until you give me the okay.” He turned his back on me and started to scroll through his phone.

“Thanks, baby.” I  scooted to the edge of bed and slid my pink shorts to the floor, then returned to my spot. “I hate this as much as you do, but I need my time too, you know.” I unbuttoned my shirt and removed my bra, and threw both on the side of the bed.

“I know, Iris and I would like nothing more than to give you that uninterrupted time, but Jessie is gone and Wally isn’t ready yet, so that doesn’t leave anyone to relieve me from my some of the workload. I’m stuck. For now. ”

“True. You have a verry unique predicament, Baby.” My hand slid into my white panties.

“And if you haven’t noticed, evil metas outnumber the nonevil metas… ” he continued, as he turned over to face me. “…Wha-why are you half- naked oh-,not that I don’t love when you’re naked–please, stay naked, by the way, but I thought that we were going to sleep?” His eyes danced around his head, traveling from my boobs, to my white thong.

I smiled mischievously. “You asked to spend the night, Barry. I allowed you to do that. That doesn’t mean that I’m going to change my regular routine.”

“You masturbate… every night, Iris? ” His face lit up at the thought. “Or at all.”

  
“Sometimes. When you’re not here. After you leave. Every night since our session in my office.”

His expression was a mixture of shock and intrigue. Lust, too.

“What? You think that I don’t finish myself off after you speed away, Flash” I laughed. “Just because you can’t seem to find time to have sex with your,  ready, willing girlfriend, doesn’t mean that she should be denied pleasure.” I slipped my hand back down my panties and leaned back. “If I have to provide it to myself, then so be it.” I started making small circular motions around my clit and closed my eyes as the heat built between my legs.

“Baby, you know it’s not like that,” Barry said to me, I’m assuming. His eyes were fixated on my hand’s motions under the sheer white fabric,  then on my perky breasts. And back to my hands again. “ I–I don’t know what to do, here.”

I sighed and sat up. “You know, you’re is really killing my mood, Barry.” I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. “I know that you’re working on a solution to this huuuuuuuge problem that we have. I cupped his dick through his sweatpants and squeezed gently. It caught him by surprise because he jerked forward at my touch.  "But don’t bore me with the logistics. Not right now. I really just want you to watch me play with myself.  And at any point, you need to leave, then you’re free to do so. No repercussions. Got it?”

When he didn’t respond immediately, I shook my head yes slowly. He followed. “Yes, Ms. West.”

My pussy was already throbbing and slick from my arousal. I’d master the art of self-pleasure years ago, but having Barry there definitely enhanced the experience. I fels so exposed as my lust was on full display for him. I threw my head back in pleasure, as I explored my folds and let out a low moan.

In some ways, it felt way more intimate than anything we’d done before. Nastier too. Barry respected the boundaries I’d placed on him, but he was eye-fucking me to no end and it made me want to pounce on him. But that would defeat the whole purpose. I  needed to give him a little incentive to realize what he was missing. As smart as he was, he was also kind of dumb. Especially when it came to this stuff. But I didn’t mind being his teacher.

 I stopped rubbing my pussy, removed my underwear and pulled out my favorite vibrator.  I expected him to freak out, but he didn’t. He just looked at me intently as I plunged the black vibrator deep into my sex and let out a loud cry. My pussy was dripping, so it slid in without any opposition. “Oh yeahhhh, that’s it. That’s it.”

Barry’s eyes were fixated on the motion. In and out. In and out. Every few strokes, I pushed it in as deep as it could go. “Fuuuuuuk, this shit feels good. "This could be you, Barry,” I said in between moans.“ Do you want it to be you?”

He bit his bottem lip and nodded his head. “Fuck yes.”

I removed the vibrator and licked off my sweet juices before inserting it again.  "Oh My Go—this is so good.“ I cocked my leg up so that I could stuff it in at a deeper angle and turned up the power.” “Oh, shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I’m gonna cum soon.”

I wasn’t ready for this to be over yet, so I removed my vibrator and plunged my fingers deep inside of my pussy before sticking them into  Barry’s mouth. “You like that Barry?” He nodded as he licked and sucked on my drenched fingers before I pulled them away. My eyes met his dick. It was pushing against his thin sweatpants and beckoned for me to come over, to caress it, to ride it  but I knew that I had to be strong.

“Stroke it for me, Barry, ” I commanded.

He stood up and pushed his pants and boxers down in one swift motion and placed his hand on his semi-erect dick. “Hold on.” I sat up,  leaned over and spit on his dick and swirled it around with my tongue a few seconds. I then plunged into the back of my throat and nearly. “Shiiiiiit,” he groaned.“

I was supposed to be making him want me, but damn it, if his dick didn’t taste amazing. His hips started to buck into my mouth and I just wanted to devour every single inch of him. But just like the kiss from earlier, I had to pry myself away. "That’s enough of that.”

Barry’s hand took the place of my mouth on his dick and I resumed pleasuring myself. “This is some good shit, right here babe. Just slippery. Sticky. Creamy goodness.” I waved the hand in front of his face to display the sticky, white juices in between my legs.

“You’re so fucking nasty, Iris,” he said hungrily.

“Ain’t I though?” I teased. I jammed the vibrator back inside of me. Barry’s

dick was glistening with pre-cum and I just wanted to slurp it off of him.  Instead, then I refocused my attention on my swollen clit and massaged it vigorously. It was so sensitive and I knew that I was nearing the edge.

Meanwhile, Barry had picked up his speed pumped his shaft furiously as he watched me near my climax.

“Ohhhhh, I’m almost there. Yes, yes, yesssssssss. Fuck!” I screamed, as I I became undone all over the bed and rode out the waves of my climax; Barry released soon after and collapsed beside me.


End file.
